


Imagine being reunited with Sirius after he escapes Azkaban

by neurobeing



Series: Harry Potter Imagines [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurobeing/pseuds/neurobeing
Summary: Reader comes home one night to find a black dog waiting for her.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Imagines [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913290
Kudos: 59





	Imagine being reunited with Sirius after he escapes Azkaban

Remus had sent you a letter from Hogwarts. It was easily one of the most overwhelming letters you had ever been sent. Remus wrote about how he talked to Sirius (using a code name, Padfoot) for the first time in twelve years, he apologized to you for not believing he was innocent, he said that Peter was alive and guilty of selling out James and Lily. Remus wrote that he quit teaching, and Sirius was on the run. 

You read it once, as you sat at your kitchen counter. You pinched yourself to make sure you weren’t dreaming, then resumed to read the letter over and over again to make sure you weren’t hallucinating.

You always knew your husband was innocent, and you knew he had escaped since it was all that was in the Daily Prophet. But was Peter, sweet and awkward Peter, alive and working for Voldemort? For the first time in a long time, you were stunned.

* * *

It had been a few days since you had received your letter from Remus. You still didn’t know what to make of it. You opened the front door to your house and kicked off your shoes and bag. Your cat meowed repeatedly at you, signaling he wanted to go outside. But the second you opened your backdoor to let him out, he shot backward and hissed into the darkness. 

It momentarily startled you, as you couldn’t see anything in the darkness, but once your eyes adjusted, you noticed an unnervingly familiar black dog standing on your porch. 

You gasped, your feet stumbled back a few steps into your kitchen. You could tell it was Padfoot from a mile away. 

Padfoot took two long strides and was inside your house. 

Then, replacing where the dog stood, was Sirius Black.

He looked awful. He was clearly malnourished, his body looked like skin and bones. His hair was long and unkempt. He wore raggedy prison robes that exposed his pale flesh. His grey eyes seemed so lifeless, dark bags of exhaustion underneath them. 

But you knew that he was your Sirius. 

He was nervous when you stared at him, your hands covering your mouth, your eyes wide in shock. He thought you were going to pass out. Or scream at him. Or kick him out. What he was least expecting was when you removed your hands and flashed a large grin at him, and pulled him into a tight hug. 

His arms immediately went around your waist. You looked the same, more mature, of course, but you were just as beautiful as he remembered. 

“y/n,” Sirus said. His voice unlocked something inside of you. A feeling that you had repressed over a decade ago. A feeling of warmth and compassion: love. “I can’t believe that stupid cat of yours is still alive. I was hoping he was gone,” he joked, causing you to laugh through your tears. 

“Sirius,” you replied, tears falling onto his knotted hair. You pulled back to face him, looking closely into his features. “It’s been so long.”


End file.
